


Find the Christmas spirit

by needssleep



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: I'm basic so christmas, M/M, Other, so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needssleep/pseuds/needssleep
Summary: Sangyeon's wallet is stolen whilst buying Christmas presents
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas was never a time Sangyeon enjoyed, objectively preferring the creepy atmosphere of Halloween or free chocolate at Easter. The overhyped giving of presents and well-wishing of friends who only cared at one specific time of the year where they celebrate the birth of a prophet, they didn’t even believe in felt highly plastic and, well, gross in Sangyeon’s opinion. Scaring the shit out of friends and family on the one night this was socially acceptable brought much more thrill than the act of giving and kindness. Jacob always told him he needed to be less of a Grinch as they hung up Christmas lights, or to find the Christmas spirit as he grumbled about losing a gingerbread house making competition to his son. Of course, he also tended to ignore his husbands light jibes of Christmas cheer, but this year he was forcing himself to try. 

He had a duty to fulfil. A duty to a doting husband and small three-year-old to buy exactly what they wanted for Christmas. Hence why he was in the longest queue in existence under an obnoxiously large blow-up reindeer reminding himself of why he hated Christmas. The lady in front of him, who he had definitely never seen in his life, had decided that she most definitely knew him and was going on and on about the giant PS5 resting at her feet that was for her darling little angel, who was just so perfect and amazing and could never do any wrong. Sangyeon just let her talk occasionally looking at his watch and fighting the urge to tear his hair out at how long this was taking. All he had come for was a bottle of Jacob’s favourite aftershave and a dinosaur onesie for Eric (who was, again, going through another dinosaur phase, again, if they weren’t careful, they’d end up with a palaeontologist for a son), not to stand in the longest fucking queue ever with some Karen going on about her, probably, demon child. Just as he was about to blow, a small tug on his trouser leg made him glance down. 

“Excuse me mister,” a young boy no older that his own son was looking up at him with enormous eyes and thick pouty lips, “you dropped this.”

The boy reached out a tiny hand and in it was a box of Jacob’s aftershave Sangyeon swore he was holding a second ago.

“Thank you,” he said, reaching down to take the box, “I must have dropped it without realising.”

The boy nodded, smiling cutely, and Sangyeon missed the way his wide eyes glanced behind him for half a second- focusing on something else before looking back at him a grinning widely.

“You did mister, by the woman’s perfume. My brother noticed it, but I saw you drop it.”

“That’s very sweet of you…”

“Sunwoo!” The boy, Sunwoo, supplied still smiling innocently at the older man. 

“Right, Sunwoo, tell your brother I said thank you as well.” He said, but as Sunwoo moved to reply a boy of maybe twelve or thirteen came striding up to queue and gently grabbed the youngers shoulder. 

“Sunwoo,” he reprimanded, “what have we said about running off?”

“Sorry Younghoon, I was just giving the nice man his perfume back.” Sunwoo said shyly, dropping his head and the taller boy smiled softly and ruffled his hair. 

“That’s alright just tell us next time.” He swept Sunwoo into his arms and stood up properly, giving Sangyeon a polite smile as he said, “sorry about that, he has the tendency to just do things on impulse. At least it was good this time.”

“It’s quite alright, no harm done.” Sangyeon reassured. The boy smiled again. 

“Okay say bye Sunwoo.” And Sunwoo waved cutely making Sangyeon internally melt. 

“Bye bye mister nice man.” 

Sangyeon bid a small goodbye back and watched the pair disappear into the crowded shopping centre. Slightly confused by the whole ordeal, Sangyeon shook his head and turned to face the front of the queue again, relieved to see that the chatty lady was talking someone else’s ear off about her ‘angel’.   
Finally reaching the cash register, he smiled tiredly at the cahier, who responded with an equally exhausted smile and began scanning his items. 

“That will be £42.90 please.” She said, probably waiting for Sangyeon to present his card and leave so she could finally go on break. 

Sangyeon reached into his coat pocket to pull out his wallet but stopped when his hand touched nothing. He turned his pockets inside out, patted down his jeans, searched through the small bag he had brought with him but there was nothing. Nada. Nichts. His wallet, along with his car keys, phone, bus card and two-month-old free drink card from the fancy coffee shop near his workplace were all gone. He looked at the cashier with wide eyes. 

“Someone’s stolen my wallet,” she cocked an eyebrow, “holy shit someone’s stolen my wallet!”

Panicking he checked his clothes and bag once more before asking the cashier to leave his stuff behind the counter before sprinting away. Sangyeon retraced his steps, walking to and from the parking lot back to the cash desk, but found absolutely nothing. 

By this point it had started to grow dark and the store was soon closing. 

“Maybe you can come back in the morning.” The same cashier said as she ushered him out of the shopping centre. He smiled tightly at her and groaned loudly as soon as she was gone. Leaning his head against the stone wall of the building he took a moment to try and prevent his brain from self-combusting with frustration. It was then, as he leant against the wall attempting to calm his thoughts that he heard a small collection of voices. 

“Did we really have to be mean to the nice man?”

“Can we ‘ave McDonalds tonight, this guy is loaded!”

“Min we’re not gonna splurge like last time, we have to be careful with the money.”

“Juyeon said he’d also like McDonalds.”

“How’re we gonna unlock the phone? It’s proper nice ‘swell.”

“It’s really nice as well, Chanhee. And going to not gonna.”

“What are you my mum?”

“Might as well be.”

Curiosity overcoming him, Sangyeon followed the voices, walking round to the side of the building and poking his head down a dark alleyway. The single streetlight illuminated a small group of people all huddled around something, talking in hushed tones. From what he could see, they were all kids of ranging heights and ages. He immediately recognised the young boy from earlier, Sunwoo, and his brother in the dim light holding each other’s hands and watching the other seven riffles through a small khaki green bag that looked oddly familiar. Wait, it was his bag. It even had the pride badge he got from the Toronto Pride Festival two years ago.

“Hey,” he called loudly, not even thinking before he revealed himself from the shadows, “what do you think you’re doing?”

A few muttered curse words and quick shuffling to hide his bag at the back of the group followed his yell as the nine jumped at the interruption. 

“Nun’ya business.” One of the taller kids yelled, clearly trying to intimidate him. 

“Well, I think it might be if you’re holding my bag. Do you kids have any idea the stress I’ve been through this afternoon trying to find that?”

A flash of guilt seemed to cross some of the children’s faces, but they seemed to remind themselves of some greater cause and the guilt was gone, replaced by steely determination. 

“I’m really sorry that you’ve had your bag taken but we’ve got it now, so it’s ours.” 

Sangyeon opened his mouth to argue but soon saw it was pointless. He sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Look kid, you can keep the money or whatever, but I just need my phone and car keys. My husband’s waiting at home, I’ve got a son to pick up from dance so please just hand what I need over, and you can keep the rest.” He compromised, this ragtag group of kids must have a reason for stealing and if it were just for fun there was no way it would have so well thought out, nor would they be so determined to hold onto his bag despite being caught. 

“You have a son?” Sunwoo had finally spoken, tilting his head curiously at Sangyeon who nodded exasperatedly. 

“About your age probably Sunwoo. I don’t why I’m telling you this. Look I’m already late. You’ve stopped me from buying Christmas presents and seriously wasted my time can I have what I asked for and then I’ll leave you alone.”

As it turns out these children were far more stubborn than Sangyeon thought and that’s how he ended up driving a car full of children to McDonalds. Eric was seemingly very happy with the new friends who had joined his dad in picking him up from dance, and with the prospect that he was going to McDonalds (he was only allowed to go very occasionally for treats, or when they couldn’t be bothered to cook). Somehow the ‘leader’ of the group, Hyunjae he had later learnt, had swindled his way into convincing Sangyeon to take all eight of them to the fast-food chain, just because Juyeon (one of the younger boys) wanted to go. 

The group of boys were full of interesting characters, and despite feeling grumpy that he had a car of shouting kids to force in and out of McDonalds, Sangyeon found himself growing fond of them. 

Hyunjae was twelve and fiercely protective of the other boys, who he called his brothers, as well as the loudest of them all. He also seemed to be the one who was constantly correcting the younger boy’s speech, trying to teach them to speak properly. He told Sangyeon that one day when they were older people wouldn’t want to hire them if they spoke weirdly. That sent Sangyeon reeling, what twelve-year-old was thinking about the types of language that would gain employment? Hyunjae apparently. 

Younghoon was the oldest at fourteen and took the role of the mum, making sure that the hyper younger kids stayed in line and didn’t get too excited. The most energetic of the group seemed to be Haknyeon, a tiny seven-year-old who held enough excitement and noise for three grown adults. He was practically bouncing off the walls as they walked into the food store and attempted to order at least half the menu. When the food did arrive Haknyeon ate more than his fair share of food and Sangyeon wondered how he was still so tiny until he began running around the seating area and Sangyeon concluded he burnt off the calories through masses of exercise. Changmin and Chanhee came a close second in energy levels however, the nine-year-old twins (who looked nothing alike when Sangyeon really looked) perfectly reflected each other. Whilst Changmin wanted a dinner of ice cream and cookies, Chanhee requested a small portion of fries and chicken nuggets. Turns out they just share everything and didn’t need to order two meals and two desserts. When he finally got comfortable, Sunwoo also stored his fair share of energy, with him and Eric joining forces in a mad chase, running after Haknyeon in an attempt to catch him. 

The calmest of the group were probably nine- and ten-year olds Kevin and Juyeon who just sat and observed the chaos, chatting quietly to each other and eating their food. Sangyeon picked up on some sort of accent when Kevin spoke and hadn’t heard Juyeon speak enough to know anything about the kid (Younghoon had been the one to reveal the youngers name). 

“Daddy,” Sangyeon looked down when a sharp tug on his trouser leg and a small voice interrupted him from making sure everyone was in the car, “can Sunwoo come home with us?”

Eric was looking up at his dad with big puppy eyes, grasping onto Sunwoo like he might fly away in the wind. 

“Eric, they have their own parents to go home to. I’m sure Sunwoo’s mum and dad are worried about him.”

“No.” Eric whined and Sangyeon sighed sensing a tantrum coming. 

“Eric really, I’m sure Dad is very worried about us right now, and Sunwoo has a home to go to, you can sit next to him in the car and then say goodbye when we drop him off.”

“No home.”

“Pardon?” Sangyeon now turned his attention to Sunwoo who was staring intently at the ground and scuffing his shoes against the pavement. 

“Mummy said she didn’t want me home anymore.” Sunwoo elaborated still looking at the floor. “And daddy got evitmed.”

“Evicted Sunwoo.” Hyunjae corrected sadly. “His dad got evicted two months ago.”

“My daddy too!” Haknyeon said happily from his seat, clearly not understanding the full extent of what the word meant. “But doesn’t matter cause I live with Jae and Hoonie now!”

Sangyeon heart melted, as Hyunjae and Younghoon turned to look at him with sad eyes and the puzzle pieces began to fit together. 

“Do you guys have anywhere to go tonight?” A small shake of Hyunjae’s head confirmed this. “And what about food? Is that why you stole my bag, so you could buy food?” A short nod of Younghoon’s made tears fill Sangyeon’s eyes. 

There was no way he could just leave these kids to face the cold of this December evening and as he thought the first signs of snow fluttered down from the darkening sky. He sighed loudly and looked up to try and stop any tears from falling. 

“Jacob’s going to kill me for this.” He muttered. “Fine, I refuse to let you stay outside in this weather so your coming home with us.” Sangyeon immediately raised his hand to silence Hyunjae and Younghoon’s protests as Eric and Sunwoo cheered loudly and jumped into the car. “I can quite easily change my mind so don’t fight me on this. Plus, you lot owe me an afternoon of searching for my wallet and feeding you McDonalds so the best thing you could do it just do as I say. In the name of Christmas, I will not have you boy’s cold tonight or any night in the future.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part where Sangyeon takes them home, and Jacob gains eight new children

When Jacob opened his door to find his husband and son surrounded by eight little boys, he was less than pleased but nonetheless welcomed the shivering children into their home and listened as Eric recounted their evening at lighting speed before dashing off to show Sunwoo and Haknyeon all his toys. 

Changmin and Chanhee had quickly made themselves quite comfortable on the couch and Jacob wasn’t sure how he felt about the way Changmin eyed his favourite bauble that hung on the tree next to them. Kevin and Younghoon has followed the youngest upstairs and Hyunjae had seemingly caught drift of Changmin’s intentions as he reached for said bauble, rushing over to remind him ‘no stealing’. The quiet boy, Juyeon, had hung around the hallway, staring in awe at the family photos they had taken on the multiple trips they had taken, lingering at the large photo they had gotten professionally taken the week after adopting Eric (him and Sangyeon in white shirts and jeans, smiling brightly and hugging each other tightly, ten-month-old Eric squished between them). 

He was beginning to doubt his own hospitality, observing the small amount of chaos he had welcomed in, but then a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a small kiss was landed on his cheek. 

“You told me I needed to find the Christmas spirit and try and be less Grinchy about Christmas- well here you go.”

And all his worries were gone. 

Four months later he was signing adoption and guardianship papers, feeling thankful that his silly Grinch of a husband has found them eight new sons to call their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This was literally the most random thing I've ever written, hope you have a Merry Christmas and stay safe

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this in a creative writing class and thought why not make it The Boyz, so yeah. Merry Christmas!


End file.
